


first

by byronicmaiden



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hate Sex, Pity Sex, i can't write reylo lol, is there even jam in star wars?, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmaiden/pseuds/byronicmaiden
Summary: for the prompt "reylo + first kiss"





	first

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was sent by lindsay aka @kylosky on tumblr, thank u babe 

The first time they sleep together, there is no kindness. There are no kisses or gentle touches or sweet name-calling.

The second time is softer, but he won’t look at her, she won’t look at him, and he won’t stop crying, and she will hardly touch him.

The third time, the last time, she finally drops her walls and their souls pour together, every bit of pain and pleasure mixed into one.

She lowers, inches from his face, finally looking him in the eyes not with disgust, but not with love either. With something else. Understanding, perhaps, or maybe just pity again.

She kisses him softly, cracked lips on bruised ones, and he cries again, and she kisses his tears too.

She doesn’t kiss him after. But she still feels his lips on hers, a ghost-kiss, some sticky red residue, like jam, like blood.


End file.
